In-progres
by mufidz
Summary: Luhan dan Sehun yang bertemu karena ketidak sengajaan. bisakah mereka bersatu dalam hal yang sangat mustahil? Boy X Boy YAOI!


IMPOSSIBLE

By Adiefa

Cast : oh sehun

Luhan

Baekhyun

All member EXO

Genre : tentukan sendiri

Length : one shoot/chaptered

Rated : -

Pair : Hunhan/?

Note : alur kecepetan

Ff abal-abal dari author amatiran yang masih awam tentang dunia FF. Sedang mencoba menulis karya yang gak mutu sama sekali di FFN.

Happy reading all

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyambut langkah Luhan. Namja mungil dengan mata bak rusa yang selalu berbinar indah. Pagi ini, ia lewati dengan kebiasaannya seperti biasa. Setelah bangun tidur, mandi, membersihkan apartemennya dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa hanya sendiri?. Karena ia hanya hidup sendiri, tanpa orang tua dan sanak saudara yang menemaninya. Ia hanya seorang perantau dari China yang ingin menikmati seperti apa hidup di negri gingseng, Korea.

Seolah tidak takut dengan segala konsekuensi yang akan menimpanya. Beruntung ia punya sahabat yang sangat baik dan bisa membantunya kapanpun. Byun Baekhyun, adalah teman pertama yang ia temukan ketika ia sedang sibuk mencari sebuah pekerjaan.

Dan berkat Byun Baekhyun pulalah, ia sekarang bisa bekerja disebuah sekolah swasta dipinggiran kota Seoul yang baru saja merintis. Beruntung atas kepandaiannya dalam berbahasa Ingggris. Jadi Luhan bisa langsung diterima karena sekolah memang sedang mencari guru bahasa inggris.

Luhan termasuk dalam kategori orang yang cerdas, karena baru beberapa bulan tinggal di korea. Ia sudah mahir dalam melafalkan bahasa negri itu dengan lancar. Ini juga berkat bantuan Baekhyun yang selalu membantunya berkomunikasi dalam bahasa korea dan membaca hangul.

"Yup. Sudah selesai. Ini, dan ini. Yohs. Fighting LU!"

Ucap Luhan setelah ia selesai menyiapkan buku pelajaran untuk anak didiknya.

Teeet teeet

Bunyi bel apartemen yang ditempati Luhan membuat Luhan harus bergegas, karena Baekhyun sudah menjempunya untuk berangkat bersama menuju sekolah. Maklum, Luhan belum memiliki kendaraan pribadi. Dan karena letak sekolah yang termasuk dalam kategori susah dijangkau dengan alat transportasi seperti bus. Membuat Luhan harus menerima tawaran Baekhyun untuk selalu berangkat bersama menuju sekolah.

"Maaf Baek, aku harus membuang sampah dulu tadi."

Ucap Luhan setelah mengunci apartemennya yang sebenarnya hanya sebuah rumah mungil dengan kapasitas dua orang.

"Gowenchanna, Lu. Ayo kita segera berangkat"

Ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk jok belakang motornya.

"Bukankah giliranku yang memboncengmu?"

"Benarkah?, baiklah kalau begitu"

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Dijalanan kota Seoul yang selalu padat setiap paginya. Sembil menunggu kemacetan usai, mata Luhan memandangi setiap sudut kota Seoul yang masih saja membuatnya terkagum-kagum sampai sekarang. Bangunan menjulang dimana-mana. Tempat makan yang selalu bisa menarik perhatiannya karena harum makanan yang menguar dari dalam sana. Coffe yang memberikan nuansa hangat pada saat musim dingin tiba. Toko roti dengan harum roti yang menggugah selera. Dan masih banyak toko-toko lain yang selalu membuat Luhan terkagum-kagum.

Sampai matanya tertuju pada sebuah toko boneka dengan tokoh kartun yang menjadi maskot dari toko tersebut. "Frozen". Mengingatkannya pada tokoh kartun jamannya kecil dulu. Tentang putri dan seorang pangeran tampan.

"Apakah ada sosok pangeran di kehidupan nyata seperti sekarang?. Sosok pangeran yang mampu memluluhkan segala wanita dengan tatapannya?. Sosok pangeran yang bisa membuat jantungmu berdetak tak karuan"

"Pangeran tampan? Bukankah itu hanya ada di dalam dongeng dan kartun animasi saja?. Ish... kenapa pula otakmu memikirkan hal itu, Lu?. Harunya sekarang kau itu fokus pada tugas dan beban yang sekarang kau tangggung itu. Bukan malah berfikir yang aneh-aneh seperti sekarang"

Batin Luhan berkecamuk. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia memikirkan hal aneh tentang sosok pangeran tampan. Padahal sekarang ia sedang berkendar ditengah padatnya kota Seoul. Huft, kau harus hari-hati, Lu.

.

.

.

"Anyeong..."

Sapa Luhan pada guru-guru yang telah datang disekolah pagi itu. Setelah ia meletakkan tas dan berkas yang ia bwa dimejanya, ia menghampiri salah satu rekannya yang entah sedang sibuk apa.

Baekhyun langsung menuju kelasnya, mengingat jam pertama adalah jam mengajar Baekhyun, matematika. Dan Luhan masih mengajar pada jam kelima nanti. Tepatnya jam setelah istirahat pertama.

"Anyeong Luhan-ssi... kau mengajar siang hari ini?"

Tanya Sulli yang menjadi rekan kerjanya. Sulli adalah guru bidang kesenian yang ada disekolah tempat ia mengajar, Sulli sangat kreatif dan juga inofatif dalam memberikan pelajaran pada murit mereka.

"Ne Sulli-ah. Kau sedang apa? Apakah ada prakarya lagi hari ini?"

Tanya Luhan sambil melihat tangan Sulli yang masih sibuk melipat kertas origami menjadi entah bentuk apa Luhanpun tidak tau.

"Tidak Luhan-ssi. Aku sedang menyiapkan dekorasi untuk menyambut donatur yang akan menyumbang dananya pada seolah kita ini besok."

Ucap Sulli sambil terus berkonsentrasi dalam prakaryanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Apakah kau tidak tau kabar ini?"

Tanya Sulli lagi yang mendapati Luhan hanya mengeryit bingung sedari tadi.

"Mungkin, waktu aku tidak masuk karena sakit kemarin. Jadi aku tidak tau kalau akan ada donatur yang datang"

"Ah, ia aku baru ingat. waktu itu Baekhyun juga tidak datang karena merawatmu yang sedang sakit."

"Hm... Apakah kau perlu bantuan?."

"Ne, terimakasih Luhan-ssi"

Dan Luhan memilih mengisi waktu luangnya sebelum mengajar dengan membantu Sulli yang ternyata sedang membuat rangkaian bunga dari kertas origami.

Skip~~~

Sekolah tempat mengajar bukanlah sekolah besar dengan fasilitas yang sudah mencukupi. Sekolah tempat Luhan bekerja adalah sekolah yang baru saja berdiri, masih sekitar 5 tahun.

Akan tetapi, beruntung banyak siswa yang bersekolah di tempat Luhan bekerja. Jadi, Luhan bisa dikatakan sudah menjadi guru tetap di sekolah yang ia tempati sekarang. Meskipun awalnya Luhan hanya menjadi guru pembantu yang tidak begitu mempunyai banyak tugas, tapi sekarang Luhan sudah menjadi guru tetap sudah sekitar 1 tahun. Padahal Luhan masih baru bekerja sekitar 2 tahun disekolah itu.

Ini terjadi tidak dengan alasan yang simple. Kepala sekolah tempat Luhan bekerja selalu meihat kegigihan Luhan dalam menagajar siswa. Tidak hanya itu, cara mengajar Luhan pun sangat efektif, membuat siswa menyukai pelajaran yang biasanya menajdi momok tersendiri bagi siswa. Dan alasan inilah yang membuat kepala sekolah tempat Luhan bekerja mengangkat Luhan menjadi guru tetap.

Kembali pada acara penyambutan donatur. Semua dekorasi sudah menghiasi aula yang tidak terlalu besar yang terletak dibagian ujung sebelah kanan bangunan utama sekolah.

Aula sudah ramai sejak pagi hari. Luhan dan Baekhyun pun juga turut membantu acara itu.

"Wah... apakah kau lihat tadi? Bukankah dia terlalu muda untuk isebut sebagai presedir perusahaan itu?"

"Ne, kau benar. Dia sangat tampan, dan tegas. Ah... apakah dia sudah memiliki kekasih?. Semoga saja belum, karena aku ingin sekali menjadi kekasihnya"

Bisik-bisik guru yeoja tertangkap oleh telinga Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Aish... dasar guru tidak tau diri. Sudah punya tunangan masih saja mengincar yang lain. Ganjen!"

Gerutu Baekhyun yang tidak habis-habisnya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya geleng-geleng kepala menanggapi omongan Baekhyun. Ia sangat tau kalau Baekhyun tidak suka tante-tante girang yang cerewet.

Tapi tidak sadarkah Baekhyun? Kalau yang baru saja ia bicarakan adalah senior mereka disini?.

"Sudahlah Baek... biarkan saja mereka begitu. Apakah kau ingin mencari gara-gara lagi dengan Yoona Noona dan Sunni noona?"

Tanya Luhan yang sudah tau sifat Baekhyun apabila Yoona dan Sunni, senior mereka yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan bersikap seperti ini. Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling risih melihat orang yang sudah punya kekasih tapi masih saja mengejar atau mengagumi orang lain.

Baekhyun tipikal orang yang setia. Ia tidak akan menghianati cintanya pada sang pasangan. Karena ia tau bagaimana susahnya mendapatkan cinta dari pasangannya itu.

"Huft. Kau benar, berdebat dengan mereka sama halnya mencari masalah baru."

Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyelesaikan menata makanan dan minuman di meja panjang yang terletak ditengah ruang aula.

.

.

.

Acara sudah dimulai. Dan benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoona dan Sunni senior Luhan dan Baekhyun. Donatur mereka kali ini sangat muda. Dengan kulit putih yang seputih susu, badan yang tinggi tegap, wajah yang tegas, alis tebal yang menambah ketegasan ketika mata elangnya menatap lawan bicaranya, dan jangan lupakan bibir merah merekah yang menggoda iman para guru yeoja yang datang.

"Baek, ini apa?"

"Oh, itu wine. Kadarnya rendah, Lu. Kau jangan khawatir, itu tidak akan membuatmu mabuk."

Ucap Baekhyun setelah memberikan segelas wine pada Luhan. Acara utama sudah selesai, digantikan acara ramah-tamah antara kepala sekolah dan sang donatur.

Baekhyun dan Luhan memilih menepi untuk tidak mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari para guru yeoja yang mengagumi sosok bak pangeran dari negri dongeng itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang donatur.

"Baiklah."

Luhan akhirnya menerima gelas yang disodorkan Baekhyun. Menyesap pelan-pelan wine yang ada ditangannya. Hal pertama yang Luhan rasakan adalah panas dan pahit. Tapi selanjutnya yang ia rasakan adalah manis dari wine yang sangat khas.

Wine di dalam gelas Luhan masih tersisa separuh. Tapi entah kenapa pandangan Luhan sudah kabur. Ia merasakan pusing yang amat sangat menyerang kepalanya sekarang. Mengharuskan Luhan berpegangan pada tembok yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Mungkin, kadar alkohol terendah sudah bisa membuat Luhan mabuk. Dan Luhan tidak tau kalau dia mabuk. Ia fikir, mungkin ia terlalu lelah dan migrainnya kambuh.

"Baek... kau dimana?"

Ucap Luhan ketika ia sudah bisa mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang hampir hilang. Melihat kesekeliling, dan nampak dalam retinanya kalau semua tamu undangan sudah beranjak pergi, menyisakan aula yang bisa dibilang cukup sepi.

Luhan putuskan untuk kembali mencari Baekhyun, ia ingin pulang dan mengistirahatkan dirinya. Kepalanya sangat pusing dan ia sudah tidak bisa mentolelir lagi.

Bruk

"Jongsohamnida. Maaf saya tidak melihat anda"

Ucap Luhan sambil membukkuk sedikit limbung pada orang yang ia tabrak. Kesadaran yang mulai hilang membuatnya tidak fokus dalam berjalan.

"Gowenchanna. Apakah anda butuh bantuan?"

Tanya orang yang ditabrak Luhan. Luhan hanya menyipitkan matanya. Ia mencoba fokus pada siapa yang ia ajak bicara sekarang. Tapi pusing yang melanda kepalanya membuat pandangan matanya kabur.

Bruk

Dan tubuh Luhan jatuh dalam rengkuhan lengan kekar sosok berkulit sepucat mayat itu.

"Noona... noona sadarlah. Hey noona!"

Namja dengan kulit sepucat mayat itu terus menepuk pipi Luhan. Ah, mungkin karena rambut Luhan yang belum sempat ia potong membuat Luhan dikira seorang noona oleh namja yang sekarang tengah menolongnya itu.

"Aish... kenapa dia bisa pingsan seperti ini?"

Ucap namja itu sambil terus menepuk pipi Luhan. melihat sekeliling ruangan yang ternyata sudah sepi. Menyisakan mereka berdua yang masih ada di pojok belakang aula yang tentunya sangat jarang dilewati orang.

"Terpaksa aku harus membawanya bersamaku."

Ucap namja berkulit sepucat mayat itu sambil membopong tubuh Luhan. membawa tubuh mungil Luhan memasuki mobil mewahnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Luhan tadi.

Memasuki mobil itu, dengan sebelumnya mendudukkan Luhan disampingnya. Tak lupa namja itu pasangkan sabuk pengaman pada tubuh Luhan.

Dan ketika mobil itu sudah melesar pergi dari pekarangan sekolah. Baekhyun tengah sibuk mencari Luhan yang baru saja ia tinggal kekamar mandi.

"Aish... dimana rusa itu? Apakah dia sudah pulang duluan?"

Dan langkah Baekhyun membawanya menuju motor kesayangannya dan pulang. Mungkin Luhan sudah pulang duluan mengingat ini sudah sangat malam. Fikir Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Pagi menyambut para insan manusia kembali. Sinar mentari menyeruak masuk kesetiap jendela rumah-rumah dan juga bangunan-bangunan tinggi lainnya. Termasuk pada sebuah kamar hotel yang masih ada dipinggiran kota seoul.

Sinar mentari itu menyeruak masuk dan menyinari dua tubuh namja yang sama-sama polos tanpa benang. Hanya tertutupi selimut tebal yang menutupi bagian tubuh bawah mereka.

"Eugh..."

Lenguhan kecil terdengar dari salah satu bibir dua namja itu. Namja yang bertubuh mungil itu merasa terusik dengan cahaya matahari yang menerpa wajah imutnya.

"Aku dimana?"

Tanyanya pada diri sendiri ketika mendapati ia tak ada dikamarnya yang penuh dengan nuansa biru. Sedang kamar yang ia tempat sekarang adalah sebuah ruangan besar dengan nuansa klasik dan mewah.

"Eugh~"

Dan lenguhan dari namja yang lain yang ada dikamar itu membuat namja mungil bernama Luhan mengeryit bingung.

"Si-siapa kau?"

Tanya Luhan pada namja yang sekarang tengah menatapnya tajam

"Aku-"

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini bersamamu? Dan- oh astaga!"

Ucap Luhan memutus perkataan namja pucat yang ada didepannya. Dan ketika ia sadar apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan namja itu. Luhan syok. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak syok ketika mendapati kau tengah telanjang bulat dengan seorang pria asing disampingmu?.

"Maafkan aku, tapi... bisakah kita bicaraka ini pealn-pelan?"

"..."

"Aku Sehun. Oh Sehun."

"..."

"Aku donatur dari sekolah yang kau tempati."

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa kita-?"

"Aku tau. Aku minta maaf. Malam itu aku menemukanmu pingsan. Dan karena aku tidak tau alamatmu dimana. Aku terpaksa membawamu bersamaku."

"..."

"Dan, sepertinya pengaruh minuman yang au minum membuatku sedikit lupa tentang kejadian semalam."

"..."

"A-aku minta maaf. Jujur, aku tidak sengaja melakukan hal ini padamu."

"Dan aku akan bertanggung jawab atas ini semua."

"Tidak perlu Sehun-ssi"

"Ne?"

"Kau tidak perlu bertanggung jawab. Ini bukan hanya salahmu saja. Ini juga salahku"

"Tapi-"

"Bisakah kau melupakan hal ini Sehun-ssi?"

Ucap Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun.

"Tapi mengapa? Mengapa kau melarangku bertanggung jawab?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin meanmbah beban dalam hidupku"

Tidak mungkin bukan Luhan akan menerima pertanggung jawaban dari Sehun?. mengingat mereka sesama namja. Dan jika menilik pada Sehun, tentunya ia orang yang sangat terpandang. Apakah Luhan mampu menghadapi semua cemoohan paparazi yang menanyainya apabila ia menerima tawaran Sehun?.

Dan keputusan Luhan adalah dengan ia pergi dan melupakan semua yang pernah ia alami malam itu bersama Sehun. Menghapus semua memori yang mungkin masih bersarang di dalam otak kecilnya. Tentang betapa ia menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan Sehun malam itu padanya.

Tapi, bisakah Luhan benar-benar Lupa?. Dan bisakah Sehun juga melupakannya?. Apakah benar Luhan tidak butuh pertanggung jawaban?.

Tbc/End

Hahaha... bagaimana FF abal-abal saya ini? patutkah dilanjut? Ataukah sampai disini saja?. Maafkan saya karena alur yang sangat cepat. Karena jujur saya menulis ini langsung tanpa ada editan.

Tapi, jika ada yang singgah kesini. Silahkan RCL ne? Hanya butuh pendapat tentang bagaimana tulisan abal saya yang sangat gaej dan gak mutu sama sekali.

Gomawo...


End file.
